Shōyō Hinata
'Shōyō Hinata '(日向 翔陽, Hinata'' Shouyou'') jest uczniem pierwszej klasy liceum Karasuno i środkowym w tamtejszej w drużynie siatkarskiej. Wygląd Hinata.jpg|Manga Hinata anime.png|Anime Hinata zapowiedź anime.png|Pierwsza zapowiedź Shōyō Hinata to szczupły, niski chłopak. Jest drugim najniższym członkiem drużyny siatkarskiej, zaraz po Nishinoyi Yū. Przez drobną budowę i nieduży wzrost, chłopak często jest uznawany za gimnazjalistę. Hinatę charakteryzują rude, sterczące we wszystkie strony włosy i duże, brązowe oczy. Zazwyczaj nosi szkolny mundurek Krasuno, składający się z czarnej kurtki i spodni w tym samym kolorze. Pod marynarkę zakłada zwykle beżową lub brązową bluzę. W pierwszym odcinku ubrany był w zielony strój drużyny siatkarskiej gimnazjum Yukigaoka, obecnie jednak podczas meczów Hinata ubiera strój drużyny Karasuno, czyli czarną koszulkę oraz spodenkami z pomarańczowymi i białymi paskami po bokach. Podczas rozgrywek nosi również ochraniacze na kolanach oraz białe buty do siatkówki z czerwonymi elementami. Osobowość Hinata opisywany jest jako osoba bardzo energiczna, żywiołowa i wesoła. Bardzo łatwo się ekscytuje i często mówi za głośno. Jego przyjazna osobowość pozwala mu naturalnie zaprzyjaźnić się nawet z najcichszymi i najbardziej nieśmiałymi osobami. Jak stwierdził Sugawara, Hinata gra z wielkim męstwem w obliczu przeciwności, a tym samym nie daje się łatwo podczas meczu, niezależnie czy jest to mecz sparingowy czy prawdziwy. Jego intensywna miłość do siatkówki objawia się w wytrwałości wynikającej z nieustannej chęci do polepszania swoich umiejętności. Bohater może czasami przejawiać nadzwyczajną ekspresję, gdy ludzie go nie doceniają. Chłopaka dość łatwo przestraszyć i to skłania go do budowy nawyku chowania się za plecami wyższego kolegi. Szybko jednak zbiera się w sobie, zanim rzuci wyzwanie silniejszym przeciwnikom. Hinata, tak samo jak Kageyama, źle się uczy, ponieważ cały swój czas i zapał poświęca siatkówce. Kiedyś oznajmił Sugawarze Kōshiemu, że nigdy nie miał dwucyfrowego wyniku z testów od kiedy poszedł do liceum. Fabuła Klub piłki siatkowej liceum Karasuno Hinata podjeżdża rowerem pod liceum, które wybrał już dawno - Karasuno. Na miejscu biegnie na salę gimnastyczną, która jest miejscem klubu siatkówki. Ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu jest tam Tobio Kageyama, którego od meczu w gimnazjum uważa za swojego największego rywala. Shōyō wygląda na nieco przerażonego podczas rozmowy z nim, jednak obiecuje sobie, że następnym razem go pokona. Jest zaskoczony faktem, że Tobio nie dostał się do Shiratorizawy. Do rozmawiających uczniów dołączają trzej zawodnicy Karasuno. Początkowo zwracają uwagę wyłącznie na Kageyamę. Tanaka, który oglądał zawody męskich drużyn gimnazjalnych, jako pierwszy zwraca się do Hinaty i od razu go rozpoznaje. Shōyō deklaruje, że zostanie asem drużyny, chociaż jest niski. Denerwuje się, kiedy Tobio złośliwie zauważa, że wszystko, co do tej pory robił w tym kierunku, okazywało się bezcelowe. Chce udowodnić, że jest inaczej, walcząc przeciw niemu. Pierwsza piłka leci prosto na jego twarz, więc szybko jej unika. Druga odbija się od jego rąk i mocno trafia go w policzek, po czym leci w stronę wicedyrektora, którego uderza w głowę przez co jego sztuczne włosy spadają. Chłopak odprowadza wzrokiem nauczyciela i Sawamurę Daichiego, którzy wychodzą, by porozmawiać o zajściu. Wróciwszy, Daichi mówi o przeszłości Karasuno i o tym, że w przyszłości drużyna ponownie zagra w zawodach. Hinata jest podekscytowany. Cieszy się, że zagra na tym samym boisku co "Mały gigant". Po chwili kapitan oświadcza, że nie zaakceptuje podania nikogo, kto przysparza drużynie problemów. Wyrzuca obu pierwszoklasistów z sali i każe im wrócić dopiero wówczas, gdy dogadają się i będą kolegami z drużyny, nie przeciwnikami. Hinata usiłuje przekonać Daichiego, ale próby spełzają na niczym. Koniec końców Kageyama wyzywa trzecioklasistów na pojedynek 2 na 2. Hinata, początkowo przeciwny, ostatecznie popiera ten pomysł. Wspomina, że musi dostać się do klubu, by ćwiczyć i któregoś dnia pokonać Tobio. Mecz 3 na 3 Gdy zawodnicy Karasuno porządkują salę po skończonym treningu, Hinata i Kageyama proponują im mecz. Daichi zgadza się, zmieniając jednakże zasady - Hinata, Kageyama i, dodatkowo, Tanaka zagrają przeciwko niemu oraz dwóm innym pierwszoklasistom w meczu 3 na 3. Co więcej, jeżeli Kageyama przegra, nie będzie grał na pozycji rozgrywającego. Tobio oraz Shōyō zgadzają się i odchodzą. Po chwili, zwracając się do Kageyamy, Hinata stwierdza, że w razie czego chłopak będzie mógł grać jako przyjmujący, co jest przecież o wiele fajniejsze. Zaczynają kłócić się o to, czy rozgrywający, czy też przyjmujący ma lepszą pozycję. Kageyama zastanawia się przy tym, gdzie właściwie znajdą miejsce do ćwiczeń; Tanaka rozwiewa jego wątpliwości, kiedy dyskretnie oznajmia im, że następnego dnia sala będzie otwarta przed siódmą rano. Następnego dnia Hinata i Kageyama przychodzą pod salę tylko po to, by zorientować się, że jest zamknięta. Jednak, ku ich zadowoleniu, niedługo później przychodzi Tanaka i decyduje się pomóc im w treningu. Shōyō jest podekscytowany obecnością na sali, na której trenował kiedyś Mały Gigant. Cieszy się również, że w porównaniu do czasów gimnazjalnych, teraz ma i siatkę, i rozgrywającego, z którym może grać. Karasuno kontra Aobajōsai Zespół Karasuno Kontra Stowarzyszenie Sąsiedztwa Karasuno Karasuno kontra Nekoma Eliminacje Turnieju Międzylicealnego 1. runda 2. runda 3. runda Finał Droga do Tokio Hinata wychodzi z Kageyamą i Yachi przed jej mieszkanie i dziękuje jej za pomoc w nauce. Rozmawiają o szkole Shiratorizawa, gdy za ich plecami staje Ushijima.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 76, strona 19 Chłopak jest bardzo zaskoczony jego obecnością i śmiałością Tobio, który pyta o to, czy mogą zrobić rozpoznanie w szkole tego zawodnika. Śmiało zaczynają się rozciągać, gdy ten prowokująco wyraża zgodę. Shōyō pyta Wakatoshiego, czy biega sam na co on odpowiada, że wszyscy są dla niego zbyt wolni. Chłopak żegna się z Hitoką i bez problemu podąża za Ushijimą, czym jest bardzo podekscytowany.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 77, strona 5 thumb|left|200px|Hinata odbiera piłkę przed Ushijimą Po dotarciu do szkoły Shiratorizawa jest zachwycony jej wielkością, budynkami i tym co posiadają. Przez bieganie, w tą i z powrotem, Hinata i Kageyama gubią Wakatoshiego. Znajdują budynek sali gimnastycznej, na której zespół rozgrywa mecz treningowy ze studentami. Przychodzi Ushijima, który rozmawiając z Kageyamą wychwala Oikawę, a pozostałych zawodników liceum Aobajōsai uważa za słabych, "jałową ziemię". Shōyō przypomina sobie graczy tej szkoły i pyta czy jeżeli są oni "jałową ziemią", to Karasuno są "betonem". W momencie, gdy w ich stronę z sali gimnastycznej leci piłka, Hinata szybko omija Ushijimę i wyskakuje przed nim, by ją złapać.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 77, strona 14 Staje zdecydowanie przed nim przedstawiając się i mówiąc, że wyrośnie z tego betonu i pokonają go. Po chwili dziękuje za pokazanie im terenu szkoły i odchodzi z kolegą. Wracając odpowiada Tobio, że gdy pokonają Aobajōsai i Shiratorizawę, to ich przegrana w eliminacjach nie będzie już miała znaczenia. Dodaje, że jadą przecież do Tokio, by stać się silniejszymi.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 77, strona 22 W szkole Shōyō czeka na wyniki testów. Umiejętności Ogółem: 26/30 Shōyō jest niewysoki i bardzo niezdarny, jednak jego wybitny refleks, mobilność i siła skoków rekompensują te niekorzyści. Przyjęcie i bloki chłopaka są słabe, ale brak techniki i doświadczenia potrafi nadrobić zmysłem sportowym. Dziwaczny szybki atak thumb|left|250px Hinata jest bardzo szybki i zwinny co umożliwia mu uderzanie szybkich wystaw Kageyamy. Atak zawodników polega na tym, by Shōyō wyskakiwał w miejscu gdzie nie ma blokujących przeciwników, a Tobio wystawiał piłkę dokładnie pod jego dłoń. Hinata podczas tego ataku zamyka oczy, ponieważ gdyby miał je otwarte to obserwowałby lot piłki, co skończyłoby się nie trafieniem jej. Oczy chłopaka są zamknięte od momentu wyskoku do momentu uderzenia piłki. Ulepszony szybki atak thumb Spotykając na swojej drodze coraz to silniejszych graczy, którzy przyzwyczajają się do tego ataku mogąc go w końcu zatrzymać, Shōyō postanawia, że chce otwierać oczy, by nie zostać zablokowanym, a przebicia były celniejsze. W tym celu, on i Tobio, rozpoczynają osobne treningi, w trakcie których Hinata uczył się przebijać piłkę z innymi rozgrywającymi z pierwszego tempa ataku, a Kageyama ćwiczył nową wystawę. Przy użyciu ulepszonej metody Shōyō wykonuje nabieg śledząc wzrokiem tor piłki od momentu, w którym leci ona w kierunku rozgrywającego. Dzięki "zatrzymanej wystawie" Tobio, chłopakowi łatwiej uderzyć ją w najwyższym punkcie i przebić w pole przeciwników. W trakcie pierwszej metody piłka leci prosto przez miejsce, w którym Hinata ją uderza, jednak podczas ulepszonego ataku, opada ona prawie prostopadle w strefie uderzenia. W wyniku obrotów jest chwila, gdy moc ją napędzająca do przodu gaśnie. Ten moment, który zwiększa możliwości Shōyō w powietrzu, jest różnicą pomiędzy tymi dwoma atakami. Relacje Liceum Karasuno Tobio Kageyama thumb|left|200px|Pierwsze spotkanie Hinaty i KageyamyShōyō pierwszy raz spotyka Tobio w gimnazjum w trakcie trzeciego roku gimnazjum, przed meczem z jego drużyną. Już podczas pierwszej rozmowy nie przypadają sobie do gustu. W trakcie meczu z Kitagawa Daīchi chłopak zauważa w Kageyamie naprawdę silnego gracza, którego chce pokonać za wszelką cenę. Drużyna Hinaty przegrywa mecz, ale on postanawia, że pomimo przegranej nie podda się i gdy ponownie spotka Tobio, to na pewno z nim wygra. Plany Shōyō nie zmieniają się nawet po tym, gdy okazuje się, że jego rywal z gimnazjum, dołączył do tego samego liceum. Chociaż chłopakowi nie podoba się sytuacja w jakiej się znalazł, to nadal ma zamiar stać się silniejszy od Tobio. Hinata zaczyna jeszcze więcej trenować, by Kageyama docenił jego umiejętności i zaczął uznawać go za gracza, który jest "potrzebny do zwycięstwa". Dzięki Kōshiemu zawodnicy znajdują sposób, by w pełni wykorzystać mobilność Shōyō. Sprawia to, że "rywale z przeznaczenia" zaczynają wspólnie trenować, by zespół odnosił zwycięstwa, a ich relacje ulegają znacznej poprawie. W meczu z Seijō podczas eliminacji Międzylicelanych Hinata wyraźnie martwi się grą kolegi, który nie może poradzić sobie z Oikawą. Gdy Tobio zostaje zdjęty z boiska, Shōyō wykrzykuje do niego, że to on go pokona, więc do tego czasu nie może z nikim przegrać. Te słowa zmieniają nastawienie Kageyamy. Wspólny cel sprawia, że obaj dogadują się coraz lepiej. Zmienia się to gdy Hinata postanawia otwierać oczy podczas ich ataku, Kageyama nie zgadza się, ponieważ uważa, że nie uda mu się to i ściągnie zespół w dół. Po powrocie z Tokio Shōyō chce potrenować, mimo wcześniejszych słów Tobio. Żadna z prób uderzenia piłki nie udaje się, co tylko potwierdza zdanie Kageyamy. Hinata nie chce zrezygnować przez co gracze zaczynają się kłócić i bić. Od tego zajścia przestają ze sobą rozmawiać i trenować. Yū Nishinoya Shōyō spotkał Nishinoyę podczas treningu z Kageyamą, libero odbił wtedy serw wystawiającego. Hinata był zdziwiony tym, że drugoklasista jest niższy od niego. Pierwszoklasista bardzo szanuje starszego kolegę i świetnie dogadują się ze względu na podobne charaktery, zarówno Shōyō i Yū są bardzo entuzjastycznie nastawieni do świata. Przekonywał go do powrotu do drużyny nazywając go "Aniołem stróżem Karasuno". Kilka razy nazwał go też "senpai" i poprosił o pomoc w nauce odbioru, oczywiście praktycznie nic z tego nie wyszło. Ryūnosuke Tanaka Hinata szanuję Tanakę jako zawodnika i starszego kolegę. Kilka razy w serii anime naśladował jego głośny styl bycia. Yukitaka Izumi i Kōji Sekimukai To najlepsi przyjaciele Hinaty z gimnazjum. Przekonał ich do wzięcia udziału w meczu przeciwko Kitagawa Daīchi. Nie grali najlepiej ponieważ Yukitaka należał do klubu koszykarskiego, a Kōji piłkarskiego. Nie byli przyzwyczajeni do gry w siatkówkę oraz jej nie lubili. Ze względu na Hinate zgodzili się, bo wiedzieli ile to dla niego znaczy. Przyszli nawet na mecz pomiędzy Karasuno, a Shiratorizawa. Cytaty Ciekawostki thumb|200px|Shōyō i Natsu *Zgodnie ze stroną postaci z 1. tomu: ** Uczeń klasy 1-1. ** Ulubionym posiłkiem Shōyō jest Tamago kake gohan (składa się z surowego jajka na białym ryżu, często przyprawiony sosem sojowym). ** Aktualne zmartwienie: nie jest w stanie chwycić piłki jedną dłonią. *W pierwszym sondażu popularności zajął drugie miejsce z 6058 głosami. *Shōyō ma w zwyczaju nadawać osobom przezwiska związane z ich fryzurą, np. "Rzepogłowy" (Yūtarō Kindaichi), "Kogut" (Tetsurō Kuroo), "Mnich" (Nobuyuki Kai). *Hinata ma młodszą siostrę, która ma na imię Natsu. *W One Shot Shōyō na koszulce stroju drużynowego ma nr 12. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Shōyō Hinata fr:Shōyō Hinata es:Shoyo Hinata ru:Шоё Хината id:Shōyō Hinata Kategoria:Liceum Karasuno Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Środkowi Kategoria:Gimnazjum Yukigaoka Kategoria:Kapitanowie Kategoria:Atakujący Kategoria:Zespół Sowa Kategoria:Haikyū!!